My Friend's Creepy Brother
by primavera15
Summary: Bonnie makes friends with the new student in town. He invites her to his house where Bonnie will meet the brother...
1. Friends

My Friend's Creepy Brother

Chapter 1

Note: Alright this is the second story I'll be working on! Thankies bookwormgrl101 for this plot idea! Omg I saw that you can make polls here and make people vote on stuff! I should try it in the future or something so you guys can vote on something for a story or an idea! That would be awesomness! Anyways, enjoy chapter!

Bonnie:

The teens of Tuba City High School in Cameron, Arizona are mean and stupid.

**Note: If you live in Cameron, Arizona, and go to that Tuba, my apologies, I've never been there before but I just looked up small towns in Arizona and that's what came up! I'm sure people there are not mean and stupid! **

Ever since I came here my first year of high school, people have been mean to me, calling me names, ignoring me, bumping purposely with their shoulders in the halls, and excluding me out of everything! I never did anything to them to make them do this to me! I've talked to my parents several times into moving but they've always said "things will get better Bonnie, don't worry". Don't worry, my butt! It's been the same thing for the last 3 years of my high school! I was sure it wasn't going to change for senior year and guess what? It didn't. Though it seems they've laid off this year. Slightly.

Here am now, the second week of senior year and now I was watching TV, enjoying my day off from school due to a dumb staff meeting or something.

"Bonnie!" mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Can you be a dear and go to the store down the block and get me more eggs and a gallon of milk?"

I grimaced and looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of old jeans and a simple button up white blouse with my white flip flops. Not to mention, no make up and my curly hair was not working with me today. I didn't plan to go out today.

"…Fine." I called.

"Thank you, sweetie! Money in my purse!"

I sighed and went for a rubber band in my room to pull my messy hair into a pony and getting a twenty dollar bill from mom's purse and heading out the door. It's not like I had to impress anyone. I walked down the sidewalk and to the store. I headed to the refrigerator to get the milk. I grabbed a gallon and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Good afternoon, would you mind telling me where the eggs are?"

The guy was probably a model or something. He was very gorgeous. _Oh crap. I bet I look awful right now and he's regretting talking to me! Wait, is he new around here? Oh no! Bad impression and the teens are probably gonna tell him bad things about me and…no control yourself woman! And answer his question! _

"Miss?" he asked.

"Oh! Umm…eggs…right. I'll show you, I have to go grab some anyway." I said, blushing a little.

He smiled. "Thank you."

I shut the door and we walked to the eggs. "Here they are." _Obviously, you idiot. _

"Thank you, again, Miss…"

"Bonnie, Bonnie McCullough. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. I'm Stefan Salvatore."

We grabbed our eggs.

"Are you new in town?" I asked.

He snickered. "I was wondering if you would notice. But yeah I came here with my older brother a few days ago."

"Oh! You're the two brothers the town's been talking about!"

"The very ones."

Silence went by between us. Strange thing is, it didn't feel awkward or anything. And I didn't even feel like a crush for this guy. It felt more friendly than anything.

"So…I have to go pay. It was nice meeting you, Stefan."

"Same here."

I waved and I turned, heading for the paying counter. I paid the guy and I left the store, feeling happy I had gone to the store today. _Maybe this year will be different…maybe. _I began to wonder what would happen if anyone told him things that weren't true about me. Would he speak to me again the next time? Hopefully so. I needed a good friend.

Next day at school:

I was bumped into a about 50 times just to my first class. But before I could arrive, someone bumped into me so hard, my books fell onto the floor. I sighed heavily and breathed in and out deeply for a minute before kneeling down to pick them up.

Before I could grab them, someone else got down on their knees and began to gather them for me.

"Let me help you with that."

I knew that voice. I looked up and saw Stefan. I smiled.

"Hey! And no, please, you don't have to do that!"

"I want too, it was very inappropriate what that guy did to you."

I shrugged. "I got use to it."

He gathered them up and we stood up. He handed them over to me and I smiled, appreciated and I took them.

"Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome."

"What's your next class?"

He pointed to the class he was going to.

"No way! Me too!"

"Good. I'm happy to know I'll be seeing a familiar face."

After class, we agreed to see each other at lunch since we didn't have the next two classes together. I was so excited to have a good friend, not even the rest of the daily bumps, affected me.

Stefan:

I was happy to know that someone could look at me like a normal person and not some…celebrity for gossip and rumors. Though who knows what she would think if she knew what I really was. She was suppose to be my enemy after all. I entered the cafeteria and sat on the first empty table I saw. A moment later, I sensed Bonnie enter and I glanced over. I smiled and waved her over. She was coming over when suddenly someone sat in front of me. I looked and it was blonde girl with a cheerleader uniform.

"Hello, there." she said, trying to be sexy.

I smiled politely and said my good morning. Bonnie stopped next to the table and looked at me and then at the girl.

"Ummm…" Bonnie said, trailing off, not sure what to do.

"I'll accompany you to get your food." I said quickly and stood up.

"Wait! Don't you wanna know my name?" the blonde asked.

"Sorry, have to go." I told her and I grabbed Bonnie and led her over to the lunch line. I stood next to her side.

She looked over at the confused blonde and then at me. "What was that?"

"Those kind of girls…" I grimaced.

She laughed. "Alright, then I get it. They bother me too."

I smiled and then I hesitated. "You're…different than the other people here."

She grabbed her tray. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. I'm just saying because most people judge me by my looks."

She nodded, understanding. "I feel your pain. I've been a loner here I moved here from Los Angeles."

She told the lady what she wanted and I waited until she got everything and we walked to the table, which was now empty again.

"When did you move here?" I asked.

"3 Years ago."

"Ah."

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure."

We sat down and she began to eat her chicken. She chews and swallowed.

"Why Cameron?" she asked.

"I like small towns, believe it or not."

"You told me you had a brother. Is he older or younger than you?"

"Older by 5 years. He graduated University awhile ago."

She nodded, thinking. "What does he do for a living?"

"Nothing really. We…don't really need the money." I said, embarrassed.

She looked confused for a moment then she smirked and motioned to me up and down with her fork. "I can imagine by just looking at your fancy clothes."

I laughed. "Well I wouldn't call them fancy. I just like…simple when it comes to my style."

"You are far some simple."

I raised an eyebrow at that. She blushed.

"I mean--not like that--not that you're not cute and all--but--well, what I meant was that you're nice and such a gentlemen and all. I've never seen guys like that before around here. Or in any moment of my 18 years that I've lived so far.""Thank you."

"No, thank you for talking to me. I was praying to god to send me a friend and, yay me, here you are…unless…you don't consider ourselves friends yet?"

I frowned. "Of course I do."

She smiled, relieved. "Good."

"Yeah."

I watched her as she finished her food. I thought meanwhile about what I felt about her. It wasn't more than friendly, which was good thing. I don't know what she felt for me though. I don't want to end up breaking her heart or anything.

When she was done eating her food, I took the tray and threw it away for her.

"You're not my servant, Stefan. I can do it on my own but thank you." she said.

"I like to help out."

The bell rang, indicating lunch was over. I asked her about her next class and I realized we both had the next two together.

After school (Bonnie):

_Thank you god for giving me this perfect friend! _I've never felt so happy in my whole life. Stefan offered me to walk me to the parking lot since his car was there.

"What kind of car do you own?" I asked.

"Porche."

"Wow! What color?"

"Black."

"That's so cool!"

"Do you walk home?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, if you'd like I can take you home."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"I'd be no problem."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure!"

He laughed. "Alright, this way."

We walked to his car and it was just as awesome as his owner. I gently ran my palm over the paint. It was so smooth and shiny.

"Do you have to share it with your brother?" I asked.

"No. He has his own car. A Ferrari."

"I can see why you don't need the money! So your parents in town too?"

"No they stayed back in Italy."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

We got into the car and I signaled the directions to my house. When we arrived I thanked him so much.

I was about to get out of the car when Stefan called me. I turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Do you have anything to do, Friday?"

I thought about it. "No, I actually don't."

"Would you like to come with me to my house? We could do something."

I started at him, observing him. _What does he feel for me? _"Alone?"

He blushed. "I'm sorry for making this awkward."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Just as friends. Promise."

"Alright. Want me to bring a movie? My father has a big collection."

"Sure."

"Which one?"

"Surprise me."

I laughed. "Got it. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

I got out of the car and I closed the door.

"Hey Bonnie, just to let you know, my brother will be there!"

I looked down through the window. "Is that something I should worry about?"

"No. Just wanted to inform you."

I nodded. "It's not a problem."

We said our goodbyes and I went into the house. I began to wonder how would Stefan's brother would be like. I guess I will find out Friday.

Note: Alright, this is the first chapter, tell me your suggestions what you think could make it better or any ideas you have and tell me your opinion of this first chapter! Thanks!


	2. Meeting Damon

My Friend's Creepy Brother

Chapter 2

Note: I got some confused and all that with Bonnie and Stefan and maybe even the plot but hopefully this will make it more clear. And thank you to all who have reviewed so far!

Stefan:

I opened the door and stepped into the house. I closed the door and sensed Damon in the living room, bored, and watching TV.

"How was your first day of senior year, 162 year old teenager?" he asked.

"And who's fault is it I'm still alive?" I mumbled, walking into the living room. I looked at Damon and he looked at me.

"What's with the face?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"What face?"

"That happy one. I've never seen you smile for a few centuries now."

"She's a girl-"

"Ah. Give details? She hot?" he asked, suddenly interested.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, first of all, I only see her as a friend."

"Righhhht."

"No I swear. I'm smiling because I've never felt someone care for me before. Make me feel human since Katherine. Someone who doesn't judge for the way people look. As for the other questions, yes she's hot and we met the first time in grocery store."

"Nice. So since you're not interested in her, can I take her off your hands?"

I glared at him. "You're not having sex with her, if that's what you're planning to do! This girl is sweet, innocent, and caring and you will not take that away from her with your…charming bad boy shit."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little brother. I'm shocked you can actually say such a word."

"Shut up. No. You will leave her alone. She's coming Friday. If you could go out while she's here I'd be better."

Damon smirked. "Not a chance."

I glared at him fiercely now. "Then you better behave."

Damon circled an invisible halo around his head and gave me the most fakest innocent face he could manage. I shook my head and I mumbled I would be in my room. _I despise him so much sometimes. _

Bonnie:

As soon as I got home, I quickly ate my dinner and I thanked mother, excusing myself before going to my room and turning on my laptop. I was s exciting in telling Elena about this. Elena was a friend I left back in California. We talk almost every day though we've been getting a little cold thanks to the distance. Few minutes later, I signed on into my hotmail messenger and I was happy to see Elena connected and available. Her hello message immediately came to me.

I typed. _Hello Elena! I have something good to tell you today! _

She typed. _I have something to tell you too! But you go first girl!_

I typed. _Alright! So here is goes! I. found. A…_

She typed desperately. _What? A boyfriend? A husband? A cat? What? You're killing me here!_

I typed. _A husband? Where did that come from? Anyway, no to all of them! I found a…friend! He's like you except male! _

She typed. _DETAILS NOW, WOMAN!_

I laughed out loud. I typed. _We first met in the store near my house. And he asked me where the eggs were and I showed him. We walked a bit and he told me he was new in town with his brother. Then the next day, I saw him at my school. We talked, we have some classes together. And what he told me about him was that his brother is older than him by 5 years. Oh by the way my new friend's name is Stefan Salvatore. He's Italian and OMG I GOT TO RIDE HIS PORCHE TODAY! IT WAS SOOOO AMAZING! I'm good. So then he brought me home and then he asked me if I wanted to come to his house on Friday! _

Elena typed. _You said yes right? Or so help me…_

I typed. _Of course girl! But Elena, I don't feel that way about him. _

She typed. _What do you mean? _

I typed. _Well I thought maybe I would have a crush or fall in love with him or something but…no. I didn't and I still don't feel anything for him. I just feel happy because I finally have a friend over here after being ignored and hated by everyone. So I'm happy that I found a friend._

She didn't type anything for a moment. _If that's what you feel, girl. Good. Because you shouldn't force yourself on someone just because he's hot or something. And it's good that you have a friend! Just because he's a boy doesn't mean you have to go out with him and all that. But one question: how does he feel about you?_

I hesitated, thinking for a moment about what he had said back in his car.

I typed. _He told me he was inviting me as a friend. That he promised me that._

She typed. _How did that make you feel?_

I typed. _Relieved. If he would have one day brought it up and I didn't feel the same, it would hurt out relationship or make it awkward and I don't want that._

She typed. _My baby is thinking things through. *sniffle* she's growing up!_

I snickered. I typed. _Shut up. Lol sooo your turn now!_

She typed. _Well, really, it's not happy like yours._

I typed. _What is it? You know you could tell me._

She typed. _Of course I know. You're my best friend and always will be. _

I typed. _Hugs! So tell me._

She typed. Hugs. _Matt and I broke up. _

My mouth dropped open in shock. I typed. _What? How? Why? When?_

She typed. _Well I broke up with him. I…just wasn't feeling it with him anymore. You can't imagine his face when I told him that we should just be friends. _

I couldn't believe it. After 4 years with Matt. No, I couldn't imagine his face when she said that. I didn't want to.

I typed. _Did he try to change your mind?_

She typed. _You have no idea. The gossip about it won't go down. _

I typed. _When did you bring it up to him?_

She typed. _4 days ago. _

I typed, a little hurt. _And you decided to tell me this now…why?_

She typed. _I know and I'm sorry but I thought if I told you, you'd be angry with me for doing it or something. _

I typed. _Well I can't force you to love him, Elena but if this is what you feel and decided then I can't do anything but support you. I'm sorry I had to move. _

She typed. _Yeah, I do wish you were here right now girl. *sad face* And thanks, Bonnie, I'm glad you still have my back. _

I typed. _I always will. And me too. Big hug!_

She typed. _Big hug back. Oh, I have to go now. It's my step mother's birthday and my father is forcing me to be there. Ugh, I hate that freaking woman! _

I typed. _I can imagine, girl. I'm sorry but later just make up an excuse that you have cramps. More hugs. _

She typed. _LOL I will so do that! Thanks! Well I have to go! Talk to you tomorrow about same time? More hugs._

I typed. _Alright so talk to you tomorrow same time then! More hugs. _

She typed. _Bye xoxoxox miss you!_

I typed. _Miss you way more! Xoxoxoxo laterz. _

She signed off and so did I. I sighed and felt sorry for Elena and Matt. Well…more for Matt then Elena. He was such a good guy. I remember having a huge crush on him back in California. I shut down my laptop and I began on homework, after I took a shower and went to the kitchen for something small to eat before I brushed my teeth and went to bed. I was so excited about Friday, it took awhile for me to finally fall asleep.

**Note: I will now zoom to Friday! Ohhhh yeahhhhhh! It's Damon time!**

Friday after school:

"Would you like to freshen up before I come pick you up later on?" Stefan asked, while he drove me home.

"Yes, please! I bet you can smell me from all the way over there!"

He smirked. "Pretty much."

I playfully smacked him. He dropped me off home and we agreed that I would call him on his cell once I was ready to be picked up. I waved and thanked him and headed inside.

"Hey, Bon, how was school?" father asked at the dinner table, looking up from his news paper. I closed the door behind me and smiled at him.

"Good, dad, thanks." I said and I went over to kiss him and my mother on the cheek.

"Soooo you're going over to that boy's house right?" mother asked.

"What boy?" father asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I gave him a look. "Mother met him and she loved him. He's a very good friend dad, nothing else. We're not going to do anything we're not suppose to at his house. You've trusted me. I earned that trust so don't stop trusting in me now, alright?"

He looked surprised but he seemed to understand. "You're right, honey. Well, then I hope you have a good time. Call us if anything happens and don't come back too late."

I smiled. "Course."

I finished dinner, showered, and did all my necessities and called Stefan.

He picked up on the second ring. "Be right there."

"Okay." I said, smiling and I waited outside for him.

Arriving at Stefan's house (Stefan's POV):

I was so nervous but good thing I can hide me emotions well. I hoped Damon wouldn't try anything while she was here.

"This is your house?" Bonnie asked, surprised. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you expect something more awesome?"

She blushed. "A little but it's fine. It's better than my house!"

I smiled and I parked the car into the driveway. We got out and we walked to the front door. I turned to her before I opened the door.

"Listen, if my brother makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll kick him out, alright?" I informed.

She frowned and looked at the door and then back at me. "Why? Is your brother a bad person or something?"

"No but…he's a charmer."

Her nodded and laughed. "Got it. Don't worry I'm sure I can handle him."

_How wrong you are. _I nodded and unlocked the door and opened the door, stepping to the side to let her enter first. She stepped inside and looked around, taking in everything. I closed the door behind me and I jerked around when I heard Bonnie yelp. Damon was standing next to her, looking down at her, interested. I was quickly at her side.

"You okay?" I asked, glaring at my brother.

"Yeah, sorry, I got scared when I saw him suddenly in front of me."

"Sorry about that, cara. Name's Damon Salvatore." he said smoothly.

He reached out a hand and Bonnie took it. Damon raised it to his lips and placed a kiss there, smiling down at her. Bonnie blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Bonnie McCullough. Pleasure to meet you." she said, shyly.

"Pleasure is all mine." he said.

Damon didn't let Bonnie's hand go and she noticed this, making her blush harder.

I cleared my throat after a few seconds of silence. Damon let her hand go.

"Well I'll be right back I need to go get the snacks ready. Hope I can leave you with her." I said firmly. He smirked at me.

"Of course you can, little brother."

I stared at him hard and nodded slowly. I turned and left to the kitchen.

Damon:

This girl was very interesting. I was glad Stefan had invited her over. She looked at everywhere but at me, getting a small piece of curly hair and twirling it between her fingers.

"Please, come sit down. Our guest should be comfortable." I said. She blushed and mumbled a thank you. I led her over to the couch and kept her eyes on the TV.

"So you and Stefan are real close huh?" I asked her casually.

She finally looked at me. "Yeah but we're only friends."

I nodded, observing her. She smiled and looked away, blushing again.

"So what do you do during the weekdays when Stefan's not here?" she asked.

"Watch TV, got out and check out the Cameron lands mostly but it seems things will start to get interesting now."

Why didn't I notice it before? This girl was obviously a witch. I felt something from her but I couldn't detect exactly what it was. I didn't care what she was. I'm Damon Salvatore and I always got what I want, no matter what. I decided to just hit her directly to see what she said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

She nodded and looked over at me.

I placed on my million dollar smile. "Since you said you and Stefan are nothing but friends, would you like to go out with me?"

Note: Dun dun durum (in a good way)! Don't forget to review! Suggestions and ideas welcome. By the way, you'll understand what I mean by "creepy brother" in future chapters.


	3. Unexpected Phone Call

My Friend's Creepy Brother

Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for all the hits and reviews, fans! Cookies, hugs, and hugs from Damon and Stefan (which ever one you prefer)!

Bonnie:

_Did he just…do what I think he did? Or did I imagine it? _

I stared at him, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, what?"

He chuckled. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Out?"

"I am speaking English right?"

"I…" I trailed off. I swallowed and blushed, looking away.

"You…?" he insisted.

Stefan came into the room with two bowls of chips and something else I didn't recognize. He set them on the table and he looked at me and then at his brother. He frowned.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, referring more to me.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"You're blushing." Stefan pointed out.

"Little brother, girls always blush around me. It's nothing new."

Bonnie suddenly stopped blushing and her eyes widened. She glanced at him and I was surprised she glared at him.

"Oh? This isn't new for you? So I'm just another victim of yours?" I snapped.

His eyes widened for a minute then turned serious. "No I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Let's go to your room Stefan!" I said, standing up and grabbing the two bowls.

"Umm…this way." Stefan said and motioned for me to follow. I didn't look back but I could feel his eyes burning in a hole on my back.

In Stefan's room:

He closed the door behind us and I set the bowls on the bed. I looked around, observing his room. It was simple but I loved that.

"It's nice." I said.

"No it's not." he said, chuckling.

"No, I'm serious! I swear it's nice!"

He nodded, smiling. "Thank you, then. Um I have a couple of movies here, if you wanted to watch one or…I don't know."

He looked awkward and embarrassing. Had to admit, it was adorable. In a brotherly way.

"Yeah, movie would be great! Let's see what you have!"

He went over to his closet and looked in a box and grabbed five DVD boxes from it. He brought them over to me. He looked at me seriously. I had a feeling I knew why.

"What happened back there?" he asked slowly.

I sighed. "Nothing. He asked me out. What's his name anyway?"

"Did you accept? And it's Damon."

"Well I didn't give him an answer but I'm glad you came into the room cause I realized what an ass he is."

He nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry he made you feel…bad."

"No he didn't. Like I said, I didn't give him an answer but you know what? Let's forget about it." I took the movies from him. "And watch one of these. You brought me here to spend some time together."

He smiled and nodded. "You're right."

"Alright so let's see what we have here." I said, looking through them. There was The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, 50 First Dates, The Fast and the Furious, Independence Day, and Silence of the Lambs.

"You have 50 First Dates?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect someone like you to have…a chick flick."

"It's not just for women, Bonnie, men can enjoy a good comedy as well."

"True…very true…"

"So on which one do you decide?"

I looked down at them, thinking.

"Silence of the Lambs."

Damon:

_I blew it. _I opened my mouth and said something stupid and I blew it completely. Anyway, I didn't look at her like another one of my victims but I wasn't in love with her. _Right? _I shouldn't even be thinking about this. If the witch doesn't want to go out, fine by me. There's more fish in the sea. My eyes stayed glued to the TV screen but I wasn't really watching the figures on it. I was too busy thinking and thinking about the red head girl and I couldn't stop. I. couldn't. stop. _This is fucking ridiculous. _

I switched the TV screen off and l growled in frustration. Then I heard their voices. "What? I love horror movies!" I heard the girl say defensively from Stefan's room. I heard Stefan's feet move across the wooden floor. Then he turned on the TV and pressed a button somewhere else and the DVD player slot opened. A box opened and he placed it inside, closing it.

"You've seen this movie before?" Stefan asked.

"Thousands of times!"

She sounded happy. What made me feel weird what that she'd never feel that way with me know. _I'm thinking nonsense again. _I needed a drink.

Awhile later:

I kept my ear out for what they were doing and saying in my brother's room while I had my…never mind I lost count. Every once in awhile, they would comment on a scene or something on what one of actors in the movie said.

Later on, the movie finished and I was ready to die from boredom on the couch. I couldn't stop listening to what they were saying and it was driving me crazy. Then Stefan told Bonnie he would like to know more about her.

"Ugh. If I haven't seen you naked, I'd think you were a girl." I mumbled aloud, rolling my eyes.

**Note: Damon is not saying it in a slash way! They're brothers in this story lol!**

"You wanna know about me?" Bonnie asked, surprised and confused.

"If I'm correct, friends should know about each other."

She paused. "Fine but you better tell me things about you, deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright, you can ask me."

"Only child?"

"Yes."

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Read, chat on my messenger, watch TV and that's pretty much it. Sometimes my parents and I go out to the movies or go out to have dinner or something on the weekends."

I listened closely to all this know. I was interested to know more about this Bonnie witch. Then I got an idea and I grinned.

"Ever had a boyfriend?" I yelled.

There was a long silence.

"It's rude to ignore people!" I teased.

"No! Now shut up!"

"Ohh kitten has claws! I like!"

"Ugh." I heard her say.

"Don't let him get you to." Stefan reassured.

Another idea hit me and I got off the couch and climbed out the living room window and walked over to my brother's window. I saw them on the bed talking. I leaned my head on the palm of my hand. Neither of them noticed me.

"Well I have one best friend but she's back in California. Her name is Elena." Bonnie said.

"You miss her, I imagine."

"You have no idea, no offense to you, I'm really glad you're here. I would have gone crazy or something with the people's treatment towards me."

"Maybe they don't like that you're different." I suggested. Their heads jerked in my direction. They both glared at me.

"What do you mean by different?" she asked.

"Well I'm sure you know what you are." I said, shrugging.

Stefan gave me a "don't you dare continue" look.

Bonnie frowned in confusion. "Umm yes I do. Human. Duh! Unlike you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you think I am?"

"A creep and a womanizer! Not to mention sarcastic and arrogant!"

I winked. "Don't flatter me."

"Ha!" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bonnie and I stared at each other for a moment until Stefan cleared his throat. He looked down at his watch.

"I think I should take you home now." he suggested.

Bonnie sighed. "You ruined everything, Damon!"

"Not everything. I didn't ruin the movie."

"You're not funny!"

Bonnie followed my brother out the door I climbed in through the window and followed them to the door. Stefan grabbed his car keys from the table and opened the door, stepping to the side to let Bonnie out first.

"It's rude not to say goodbye!" I said, grinning. She paused. She turned her head slightly to the side.

"Goodbye, Damon." she said simply and she went out the door. Stefan looked at me and shook his head before heading out the door himself and the closing the door behind him. _I didn't blow my chance with her. Nobody resists me. Nobody. _

Bonnie:

I thanked Stefan for inviting me over when we arrived at my house.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to get him out next time or we'll just do something." Stefan said. I smiled.

"Don't apologize. I still had a good time! Oh my god I didn't get to learn anything more about you!"

"I'm glad and…well you can ask me during school."

"Alright, then. See you Monday?"

"See you Monday." he agreed, smiling.

I paused. I didn't know how to say goodbye to him so I just wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. He tensed in surprise but then hugged me back. I pulled back and waved and got out of the car. I headed inside. Inside, my parents asked me a million questions before I got a chance to head to my room. I turned on the laptop to see if Elena was on but no such luck. I decided to write in my diary about today's events before I got ready for bed. When I was done showering and all, I went up to the laptop to turn it off when I saw Elena was on. I smiled, excited and sat down on my bed and typed her a greeting.

I said: _Hey girl! How's it going?_

She said: _Ugh. Don't ask. I can't take more of this!_

I said: _More of what? What happened?_

She said: _People can't stop glaring at me and making comments and spreading rumors about me at school! Nobody is talking to me now! And my parent's arguing isn't making me feel any better!_

**Note: I'm making Elena's parents be alive in this story!**

I said: _Calm down Elena. You'll get through this! You've always had! Things will cool down soon! _

She said: _Soon?! How soon is soon?!_

I said: _Soon…like a few days. _

She said: _Few days? Oh hell no! You know I can't go a day without talking to someone? How do you think I became so popular? _

I rolled my eyes and said: _I know but you just have to be strong okay? _

She said: _Easy for you to say. I bet you're having the time of your life. I bet you don't even think of me much anymore. _

My mouth drooped open. _How could she say that? _I said: _Why are you saying that? That's so not true! _

She said: _Whatever. Have fun with your new friend! _

She logged off. I stood there, staring at the screen. Slowly tears filled my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. _What just…happened? _I just lost my best friend. That's when the tears began to fall. I wiped them away and turned off the computer quickly. I set it off to the side and laid down on top of my bed sheets. I closed my eyes and cried silently for awhile before I fell asleep. Suddenly my cell phone rang and I jumped, awake and alert. I grabbed my cell from the night stand next to me and looked at the caller I.D. it wasn't a number I had in my contacts. I frowned and I pressed the answer button. I pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, looking at my Evanescence alarm clock. It was 1:30 in the morning.

"Did I wake you?"

I froze. That voice.

"Damon?" I asked, shocked. "H-how? How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways."

I paused, listening to the sound of his soft breathing over the phone. For some reason it made me shiver but not from any unpleasant feeling.

"What…do you want?" I asked, a little nervous of the answer.

"You still haven't given me an answer."

Note: lololololololol! Don't forget to review!


	4. Bonnie's Answer

My Friend's Creepy Brother

Chapter 4

Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate your support! Makes me want to keep writing! I would also like to thank baby fan for the idea of bringing Katherine into the story! I'm sorry again vampluver for not getting Elena to move in! By the way, I'm sorry if I get anything wrong with distances and cities and places and all that in Arizona. I haven't been there since I was 9 and I don't remember much from there. Anyway I wasn't living in Cameron. Enjoy the chapter!

Bonnie:

My eyes widened and I clutched the phone. I cleared my throat.

"I thought…I gave you one."

"Accusing doesn't count as an answer."

We stayed in silence for a moment after that.

"I'm still here." he said.

I swallowed. "How do I know you're serious about this?"

"It's 1:35 in the morning."

"Good one."

"And I'm still waiting."

"Alright I accept your invitation. With one condition."

"I knew it."

"If you try anything un-gentlemen like on our date or whatever you want to call it, I'll kill you!"

"Fair enough."

"So when you do want to do this?"

"Next Saturday alright with you?"

"It will be fine. Now can I please go back to sleep?"

"Sure, goodnight, little witch."

"I beg your-"

He hung up.

I hung up as well and looked down at the cell, frowning in confusion.

_Did he just call me a witch? How mean! _I huffed in anger and I went under the covers. I closed my eyes and kind of unfortunately, dreamt of Damon.

Monday at school:

"Damon called you at 1:30 in the morning to ask you out again?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yes and well he didn't ask me out, he wanted to know what my answer was since I didn't exactly give him an answer back at your house."

I explained as we headed for 1st hour class.

"Did you accept?"

I paused and sighed. "Yes, I did."

"May I ask why?"

"So he can stop bugging me!"

I felt Stefan's eyes studying my face. I glanced at him.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"Are you sure that's the real reason?"

My eyes widened. "Are you calling me a lair?"

He shook his head, smirking. "No but I have a feeling it's more than just to go get him off your back. I saw you blushing, Bonnie, you like him."

"I do not!"

"Then why did you accept?"

"I told you! To get him to stop bugging me!"

"If you say so." he said, continuing to smirk. Then he lost it, replaced by worry.

"I won't stop you, Bonnie but just be careful, alright?"

"Of course."

We arrived in class and the teacher gave us the class off because of a head ache he was having. Suddenly something hit me and I decided to take the opportunity to ask Stefan about it.

"Stef." I said.

He turned to me, smiling. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you about something. Damon mentioned it and I thought he just said it to be a jackass but I need to make sure."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Before Damon hung up, he called me a witch but I wasn't quick enough to ask him why he called me that."

He stared at me with a serious expression then he smiled. It looked a little forced.

"I'm sure he's just being a jackass like you said."

"You sure? You looked like you know something."

"Why would you say that?"

"From your expression."

He looked away. I placed my hand firmly over his. He resisted in looking at me.

"If you know something that involves me, I would like to hear it."

He hesitated but he finally looked at me.

"It's not for me to say. I'm sure it would be best for one of your family members to tell you. In case you have questions and all."

He said it almost in a whisper. I almost had to lean very close to his mouth to hear what he was saying. Then it came to me. Grams had talked to me about this a couple of times back in California. In me being a witch because of my ancestors. I didn't really listen cause she was drunk every time she would talk about it. I nodded, trusting Stefan.

"Alright." I said.

School went by pretty quick. While coming out of the classroom together, Stefan told me he would be staying after school to get some work done with other students in the library for a project in one of this other classes. He apologized that he wouldn't be able to take me home.

"No don't apologize, you're not responsible for me. I'll be fine. Anyway, It will be good exercise."

We hugged and I waved goodbye before heading out the door. I went down the steps and walked across the grass and down the sidewalk, not aware of the eyes that were watching me.

Damon:

I watched the little red head witch walk down the sidewalk, about to pass my car. I honked once, making her jerk in surprise. She looked at me but I'm sure she didn't know who it really was due to the tainted windows.

I opened the door and leaned against it, smirking. Her eyes widened then her frowned.

"Keep doing that and I'll change my mind." she warned.

"Sorry but I had to get your attention."

"A simple hello would have been better."

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

She rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing here? You stalking me?"

"Yes I am, I won't deny it and I'm here because I wanted to see if you haven't changed your mind for Saturday."

She started at me a moment. "No I haven't."

"Good."

She nodded. We stayed looking at each other in silence for a moment then she cleared her throat, awkwardly.

"Sooo I have to go. See you Saturday." she said. She was about to walk away when I stopped her.

"Would you like a ride home?"

She opened her mouth then closed it. She stared at me suspiciously.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"It's called being nice."

She didn't look convinced. She looked down at the sidewalk and licked her dry lips. My eyes followed that movement perfectly. She looked back at me.

"Try anything and-"

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me. Get in the car."

I went over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. After a moment's hesitation she came over and mumbled a thank you and got in. I closed the door and went over to my side.

"Safety first." I teased.

She looked confused for a second then rolled her eyes. "Riiight."

She buckled her seat belt and I drove off.

"So where do you live?"

"234 Spring Street."

I nodded. We stayed in silence for a moment.

"So I have our date planned." I said, smirking. She looked over at me.

"Care to tell?"

I shook my head. "Secret."

She snickered softly. "We'll there's not really anything to do in this town so…" she trailed off, shrugging.

"It's not going to be in town."

Her eyes widened. "Where then?"

"There's a city about an hour from here called Tuba. It's big and it has things I…plan for us to do to spend the day."

She stared at me, taking this all in. "You're serious about this date."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you seen yourself?"

As soon as she said those words, she regretted them. I saw it on her face when she looked quickly away from me.

"It's fine and thanks." I said, giving her once of my brilliant smiles.

We didn't say anything for the short moment we had before i parked the car in front of her drive way.

"I'll call you Friday night to confirm what time I'm coming by. It's probably going to be a little early so don't sleep too late."

She nodded and thanked me for the ride before making a move to open the door.

"One last thing before you leave." I added.

She paused and looked over at me, a little shy. "Yeah?"

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and leaned back. Her face seemed to become as red as her hair. She got out of the car and closed the door, running for her house, not looking back. I didn't drive off until I saw her get safely into her house. I couldn't help but smile. But this smile wasn't my usual almost forced one. It came to me…naturally. How did she do that? I didn't prefer to think about it. At least not yet.

Bonnie:

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _Damon kissed me! Even though it wasn't on the lips but it was still considered kissing! Did I like it? I knew no one was in the house until later so I slide down against the door, thinking about this. Did I like it? _Very. _What did I feel about it? _Excited, shock, embarrassment. _Love? I pressed my hand over my heart. _Maybe. _I would the real answer Saturday night.

Salvatore residence (Damon):

I closed the door and went into the living room to pour myself a cup of vodka. I was reaching for the bottle when I paused. I needed to feed. That's what I needed. I haven't fed since last night. I walked out of the house, locking the door behind me and got into my car, driving around for that perfect warm human body. I was passing by a small park and I stopped when I saw a group of cheerleader practicing. _Perfect. _Perky, insecure yet horny, teenage girls, were always my preference when it came to my hunger.

I parked into one of the many parking spaces, not far away from the girls and got out to lean against my closed door. I placed on a sly smile. It didn't take long before one of them saw me and started to whisper something to the other. Soon, every single one of those 10 girls were staring at me. The one in the front, giving them orders I imagined was the captain. She was a blonde about 17 years of age wearing shorts and a tight white tank top with white tennis shoes. Her hair neat in a simple high pony tail. Make up flawless against her skin. I motioned her over with a single finger. She hesitated for a split second before came practically skipping over me.

"Hey." she said, trying to be sexy.

"You have an excellent routine. You've done a good job training them." I said, giving her one of my most brilliant smiles. She giggled and blushed.

"I'm not the real captain of the team. I'm a substitute while the real one is sick in bed." she explained.

"I'm sure you're doing a much better job than she ever did."

She twirled the ends of her pony tail hair to play with them. Her eyes glazed over my car.

"It's gorgeous…just like its owner." she said, smirking at me.

"Would you like to take a ride?" I asked, applying a tone, signaling a double meaning.

"I would love to, honey." she said, realizing the meaning. She followed me over to the passenger side. While I had my back to her, I rolled my eyes and suppressed a growl. They may have great blood but they could be annoying.

**Note: Have nothing against cheerleaders. **

I forced a smile again as I opened the door so she could get inside. I almost slammed the door shut and walked over to the driver's side. I looked over and she was giving the other girls a triumph face. I looked over at the other girls and saw their jealous glances over at her. I returned my gaze back to the car and turned it on, backing up and driving away.

"Where to?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Don't you worry about that, alright?" flashing her another smile. She nodded, eagerly.

I took the high way, leading out the Cameron. Why not? I had nothing better to do. I saw she was getting confused and a little scared out of the corner of my eye.

"Why are we leaving Cameron?" she asked.

"My house is out of town." I lied smoothly. "I'm not from here."

I immediately felt all the worries fly out the window from her.

"No of course you're not cause I would have seen you."

"Maybe not easily."

"Ohhh you're so mysterious! I love that!"

"Mysterious huh? That's a first."

"Yeah and you're like so totally-"

I cut her off and looked into her eyes.

"You will not talk unless you are spoken to. Repeat."

"I will not talk unless spoken to." she said in a daze.

I looked back at the road and when I saw there was no cars behind me, I drove off to the side and down a deserted road.

I could tell she wanted to ask where we were going but the control I placed on her held her back. I drove deep into the road and pressed on the break. I looked around and I didn't see or hear a car or person around. _Dinner time. _I looked over at the girl and stared at her for a moment. She stared quietly out in front of her, breathing calmly. I had to be careful not to let a single drop of blood fall on her clothes. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to me. I pulled her head to the side and exposed her throat to me. I could feel my aching fangs coming out, ready for a taste. When they grew to their full length I sunk my teeth into her neck. She gasped in pain and began to make chocking noises. I gulped down mouthful after mouthful of warm, sweet blood until the aching was gone. When I retrieved my fangs, she was almost completely dry. I gave her a good amount of my blood.

I grabbed her face and made her look at me. Her eyes were so heavy but she focused on me. I wiped the small remains of blood from her lips.

"I'm going to take you back to your pathetic friends. I want you to tell them that you had sex with me. If they ask you anything about your appearance, laugh it off. Repeat."

"You're going to take me back to my pathetic friends and I'm going to tell them I had sex with you and laugh it off they ask me anything about my appearance."

"Good."

I pushed her off me and I turned on the car, putting it on reverse all the way until we got back to the high way. I was glad that her idiot friends were still in the park. I dropped her off.

"Bye, gorgeous babe!" she yelled before I drove away.

It took me about two seconds before the girl was entirely out of my thoughts. A new girl came in. Bonnie. I smirked. I was looking forward to Saturday.

**Note: Tiny sneak peak for next chappie because you guys deserve it!**

"Sheila?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Bonnie."

"Oh my goodness, baby, is that really you?"

"It is, grams. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been good, thank you. How about yourself?"

"I'm good also, grams, thank you."

"So to what do I owe this lovely phone call for?"

I took a deep breath. "Those stories you told me about me being a dependence from witches and all…are they true?"

Note: Don't forget to review!!


	5. Date and Troubles

My Friend's Creepy Brother

Chapter 5

Note: Thank you so much for the growing hits! I love your support and love for the story and it makes me happy to know that I can make a good story! Hopefully I don't feel regret of putting Katherine into the story from doing lame ideas or something but…every story needs an evil character right? Enjoy the chapter!

Bonnie:

It was Friday night. I had finished eating supper and came to my room to change into my pajamas and wait on top of my bed, looking at my cell, waiting for Damon to call like some desperate girlfriend. I looked over at my alarm clock and I saw it was right fifteen at night. A few minutes later of staring at the phone and I got tired. I turned on the TV and switched to my favorite program. About an hour later, my cell began to ring and I saw it was Damon. Should I wait until the last ring? Should I let it ring and call him back, making an excuse that I was in the shower? _No wait why I would I say that?_ I sighed and grabbed my cell, pressing the answer button. I pressed it to my ear and waited a second to speak calmly. I had no ideas why I was feeling so excited. I shouldn't be excited. _Right? _

"Anyone there?" Damon's deep voice asked from the other side. I blushed when I realized I hadn't said anything.

"Hey." I simply said.

He chuckled. "Hey to you too."

We stayed in silence for a moment then I realized I was probably going to make his phone bill high if I kept this up.

"Sorry, I don't want to waste your minutes or anything-"

He cut me off. "I pay a fair price a month with unlimited minutes so don't stress yourself."

"Oh…okay. Sooo…what time tomorrow morning then?" I said, changing the subject.

"8 sound fine?"

"Sure."

Another silence.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Yeah. And Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking forward for the sun to rise."

He hung up.

I pressed the end button and looked out the window. The memory of our last phone conversation came to mind. How suddenly Damon called me a witch. I licked my dried lips and got off the bed, walking to the living room to get the house phone. Mother was watching TV with father and mother glanced over at me, curiously.

"Going to call Stefan." I lied and I walked back to my room. I closed the door and went laid on my stomach on my bed and looked at my contacts through my cell for gram's number. When I found it, I dialed the number on the house phone and pressed call. An woman's voice picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sheila?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Bonnie."

"Oh my goodness, baby, is that really you?"

"It is, grams. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been good, thank you. How about yourself?"

"I'm good also, grams. Thank you."

"So to what do I owe this lovely phone call for?"

I took a deep breath. "Those stories you told me about me being a decadence from witches and all…are they true?"

There was a long silence on the other end. It was so silent, I thought maybe she had hung up on me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What finally got your attention?"

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry, grams for not paying attention and such."

"Well you are older, so I'm sure that's a part of it."

"Sooo…you going to tell me?"

"Is your mother around?"

"No."

"Good. Alright how much do you remember?"

I stayed quiet.

She sighed. "I'll start from the beginning then."

I decided to lay down. I'm sure this was going to take awhile.

"Not everyone in our family is a witch. It skips a generation."

"So my mother isn't a witch?"

"Exactly. So I am. And my grandmother was. My grandmother's grandmother was the strongest witch of our family. Emily McCullough."

"Why her?" I asked, very curious.

"No one knows. Her mother left a journal that I have and it said that from the first time she saw her, she felt she was different. And she was right."

"Grams, do you think that someone could obtain that kind of power again?"

"Are you asking if you could have it?"

"…No…I was just…" I trailed off, a little embarrassed.

She chuckled. "It's fine. It could be possible, baby, anything is possible. But let me tell you it's now how much power you have, it's how you use what you have at the moment."

"True."

"Mmmhm."

"You know? I never thought that witched existed, much less that I could be one."

"Like I said, anything is possible."

Suddenly a frightening thought came to mind. _Does that mean that vampires and other supernatural creatures exist too? _I had the urge to ask grams but I held myself back. One of the reasons being, if the answer was yes, I wouldn't be able to sleep the same every night.

I glanced over at the alarm clock and saw it was already 9:30.

"Well I should let you rest now, grams. Thank you for explaining."

"Of course. You have any doubts or questions, you ask me."

I smiled. I was glad to have someone to talk to about this. "Thank you."

"Alright. Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, grams. Sleep well."

"Same to you."

I smiled and hung up. I sighed. I took this more better than I expected. I didn't feel frightened or anything. I actually felt…normal. Like if I knew this all my life. I placed my cell on the side of my bed and set up the alarm to ring at 6:30. I had around eight hours to sleep now. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and went under the covers. I turned off my lamp and laid my head on the pillow, enjoying its softness. Then it hit me.

My parents don't know about tomorrow. _Crap. Oh well there's going to be some explaining in the morning but I was sure they weren't going to forbid me to go. _Then I thought about Damon's sense of style. _Double crap. He better come in a tux! _I growled softly in frustration and not soon after, I was asleep.

6:30 in the morning:

I groaned when the alarm began to ring next to me. I reached over, keeping my eyes closed, feeling for the clock. I found the off button and I pushed it. I sighed. It was morning. I knew what that meant. I sat up and stretched. I got out of bed and went over to the window. The hints of dawn were showing in the sky. I went to the bathroom and I started my shower. After, I dried myself and wrapped the towel around me, heading over to my closet to look for what I would be wearing. I began to get a little worried but I kept my cool as I searched every article of clothing I owned. Nothing seemed to be good enough and I was starting to panic when I thought of something. The dress Elena had bought me as a goodbye gift before I came to move here. I remember putting it neatly in the back of the closet and I sighed with relief when I saw it. I grabbed it along with the hanger and I placed it on the bed and took off the protective plastic cover. I smiled when I realized it was perfect for the occasion. The dress was blue and strapless that reached a little above my knee. Then I remembered Elena buying me shoes, earrings, and other accessories for it. I got them out of the closet and went to my jewelry box and got out the earrings and accessories. The earrings were long blue water droplets. The heels were a little darker than as the color dress on the straps. The necklace was a simple blue heart with small round bugs of others colors inside.

I placed them on my bed and went over to my drawer to get some panties. I got a cream colored one and placed it on. I got my sleeping robe and placed it on. I decided I was dress after eating breakfast. I wouldn't want anything to fall onto the dress. I placed on my flip flops and was about to head out of my room when my cell began to ring. It was my message ring tone though and I went over to it and pressed the button to read. It was from Damon and it read for me not to eat breakfast at home. We were going out to eat. I shrugged but I couldn't help but let a little smile form on my face. I went to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth carefully and added some mouth wash just in case. I wouldn't want him to get sick by smelling my morning breath.

I got dressed after that I added on my favorite perfume. I checked the alarm clock and saw it was 7:45. I placed on deodorant and got my little bag and placed in some money, mints, my lipstick, and my cell phone. Soon it was only five minutes for Damon to get here. I slowly went into the hall and stopped by my parent's door. I placed my ear against it and heard my dad's soft snoring my and mother's sleep mumbling. _Maybe I'll just leave a note. _I went back to my room and quickly made a note to leave on the table for them to see.

I went out with a friend and probably won't be back until tonight. I have my cell with me.

Love,

Bonnie.

I almost winced at my weird handwriting. My cell started to ring. I took it out of my bag and it was a message saying he was outside and asked if he should go up to the house or not.

I went up to the window and saw his car parked in front of the house. He spotted me and I waved a finger, back and froth in a no motion. Then I held up a finger, telling him to wait. He saw him nod. She placed her cell back in the bag and headed out with it and the note down the hall and placed the letter on the table. I carefully unlocked the front door and closed it behind me. I walked quickly to his car and got in.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." he said I tensed when he leaned over and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. We drove off and I looked one more time at the house and sighed.

"I have a feeling that you didn't want to tell your parents about this." he said, grinning slightly in amusement.

"Ummm…it wasn't that I didn't want to. I forgot to tell them. I planned to tell them this morning but they were deep asleep still so I made a note for them saying I was going out with a friend and would be back tonight."

He nodded. We stayed in silence until Damon parked in front of a Denny's restaurant. I looked over at him, surprised.

"Our dinner is at a fancier place, don't worry carra."

"No I was just surprised you like this place."

"Why wouldn't I?"

I hesitated and shook my head, blushing. "Forget it."

He shrugged, grinning and turned off the car, getting out and coming over to help me out. I thanked him and he closed the car. He escorted me inside.

Inside, five other families were waiting for a table.

"Want to go someplace else?" I asked. My stomach decided to take the opportunity to growl.

He shook his head. He motioned for me to wait and he went up to the man who was taking care of the leading people to their tables. The man looked up at Damon and his eyes widened a little in fear. Damon said something to him in a low voice. I couldn't hear what Damon said but the man got this dazed look on his face and got two menus.

"This way, sir." I heard the man say and began to walk to a table. Damon motioned for me to come. I stood there, shocked. I looked around at the families who looked a little angry and confused that we got a table when they got here before we did.

Damon came over and led me by the hand to the table. I felt embarrassed. Damon scooted the chair out so I can sit and he pushed the chair towards the table. I thanked him and he sat down in front of me. The man gave of us each our menus.

"Take as long as you need to order. Someone will come by to take your order." he said blankly and walked away. I watched him walk away, a wondering expression on my face. I looked at Damon.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, curious.

"How did I do what?" he asked, almost innocently.

"This. We weren't suppose to get a table. There was still like five other families waiting. You didn't threaten him or anything did you?"

"No I had a reservation here. I made it last night."

I watched his face for a moment, wondering if he was lying or not. His face didn't give anything out over this and I decided to just get over it…though I kept it as a side note in my mind. I opened my menu and looked at what they had. I decided to go for what I always had each time. I closed the menu and placed it in front of me. Damon was looking through his for a moment and before placing it down in front of him like I did.

We stayed looking at each in silence. I cleared my throat.

"What are you going to order?" I asked casually.

"Coffee."

"That's it? That's not a good breakfast. Well only for on- the- rush CEOs."

He smirked. "You worried about my health?"

That took me off guard. "Um…no…well…not exactly but I'm just saying maybe you should eat something else along with the coffee. I don't want do die from you fainting on me due to the lack of energy. Plus breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

He couldn't stop smirking. "If you insist."

He picked up the menu and looked through it. I took the time to blush while he wasn't looking? _Does he know what he does to me? Ugh. He's so…strange but at the same time…normal. At least almost anyway. _The few women that were in at the moment were openly staring at Damon. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I then saw that Damon had placed on a tux for today. Damon closed his menu and placed it down.

"Pancakes." he said.

I smiled at that. "Really?"

"Is something wrong with my choice, Dr. Bonnie?"

A giggle ripped out of me at that. "No of course not."

"You look very nice today." he said, smirk gone.

I looked down at the menu, shy. "Thank you. I say the same thing to you."

Our waitress came by and asked for our order. Though she kept her eyes on Damon when she asked for them.

"Ladies first." Damon said, keeping his eyes on me.

"I'll take the hearty breakfast." I said. She wrote it down.

**Note: It's been about a year since I've been to Denny's so my apologies if I get anything wrong. **

She looked at me. Kind of. "Would you like your eggs easy, medium, hard or over cooked?"

"Medium please."

"Wheat or white?"

"Wheat please."

"Sausage or bacon?"

"Bacon."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice."

"Alright. And for you sir?"

"The three pancakes and a cup of coffee, milk and sugar please."

"Anything with your pancakes? Bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs?"

"No."

She stood staring at him for a moment. Damon looked up at her.

"That will be all." he said, not smiling.

The lady got the message and looked disappointed. She gave me a brief glare and took our menus before walking away.

"So tell me about yourself." Damon said, smiling slightly.

I tensed a little at this. "What would you like to know?"

"As much as I can on the first date."

_First? He's meaning there's going to be more? _

He must have saw some discomfort on my face. "How about this? Every time you tell me something, I'll tell you the same thing but about me."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean."

He smile got bigger. "You'll see. You start out."

I nodded, watching him. "I'm an only child and I was born in Los Angeles, California."

"I have a younger brother and I was born in Florence, Italy."

I nodded, understanding now. "I'm 18 years old and my favorite food is…never mind."

"What kind of food is never mind?" Damon asked, smirking.

I blushed but laughed. "I mean like forget it, I rather not say my favorite food."

"If I tell you mine, would you tell me yours?'

I thought about this. "Fine."

Uncomfortable filled his eyes but it was too gone too fast for to be sure I saw correctly. "Peanut butter and jelly."

I stared at him like a grew a second head. He shrugged at my face.

The waitress came by and gave me my orange juice and Damon his coffee.

"Your order will here shortly." she said and walked away.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his face. _He must be lying. He has to be!_

"No way." I whispered.

"Why is it hard to believe?" he asked, sipping at his drink.

"Because that's my favorite food too."

Katherine:

I was so fucking frustrated of the police. It took me awhile to get them off my trail but I finally had some time in peace to think. I don't know how I had but I was just glad to be away from them right now. I was starving right now. I needed to feed. Anyone would do right now. I was hiding behind a tomb at a cemetery. If I remember correctly, the name of this town was Cameron. The sun seemed to hurt my skin even as I wear the protective ring on my finger. I froze when I heard footsteps then I smelled the aroma of warm human blood.

The noise was close now and suddenly a voice was right above me.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Huh?" I chocked out, not looking up.

"I barely opened the gate to this place and that's the only entrance and exit! So I'm asking you how did you get in here?"

"I…" I trailed off, my face looking up at him.

He gasped and backed away.

"Y-your eyes!" he stammered in fear.

My gaze traveled his neck. The man was around his earl 40s and wore clothes like if he worked here. _I'm sure he won't be missed too much. _

I snarled and lunged at him. I slammed him to the ground and covered his mouth before he began to scream for help. I let my fangs grow to their full length and I sunk my teeth into his vein. He chocked in pain but I didn't care. I swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of blood. His thrashing weakened and soon he stopped. His heart beat stopped and I swallowed the last mouthful. I took my fangs away and looked down at the limp, dead body. His lifeless eyes staring up at the sky. I got off him and walked away, not giving the body a second glance. I didn't know where I was heading but something told me this town had something I wanted so I decided to stay until found out what it was.

Note: Don't forget to review! Link to Bonnie's dress and accessories in my profile!


	6. Horses

My Friend's Creepy Brother

Chapter 6

Note: Alright so while talking to one of my most supportive peoples, anneryn7, I got an idea. But I'm not sure if I should make the idea happen in this story or do it on a future one but I'll get your guy's vote on it. Alright so would you like for there to also be a bad vampire but in female form? Like a Katherine but of course male and I'd choose his features and all. So would you like a bad ass vampire to fall for innocent Bonnie in this story or should Katherine be the only evil vampire? Enjoy the chapter! By the way Dire Heart, I decided that he wasn't going to read her mind…most of the time lol.

Damon:

First thing we had in common. The first person I ever told that too and I came to know it was her favorite food as talked about other things when our meals came.

"If you don't mind me asking, why Cameron?" she asked, sipping on her orange juice.

"My brother and I like small towns while we travel." I lied.

A sudden look of sadness filled her eyes. "Oh. You guys are not planning to stay here long?"

I stared at her. We stared at each other in silence. No, we didn't plan to stay in Cameron too long. Months, in fact. Our next destination was somewhere in Europe that Stefan got to choose for winning a dumb bet I made. _But what I feel about leaving now? _I was, though I wouldn't admit out loud, having a good time with her so far.

"Damon?" she asked.

I realized she was still waiting for my answer.

I cleared my throat and wiped my mouth. "I don't know."

And that was true. Thanks to the topic, the rest of the meal was a little silent.

Bonnie wiped her mouth and looked around while I finished eating.

"I'm going to the rest room, I'll be back." she said and got up, heading for the restroom. I really didn't know how I should feel about all this. Too many emotions were swimming around in my head, threatening to give me a headache.

Bonnie:

_They're leaving soon? _I thought in sadness as I leaned against the sink, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't stand the idea of thinking of being alone. Not again. I've forgotten the last three years of my life since Stefan came. _What about Damon? _I swallowed. First off, he didn't make a good impression the first time we met and second, it was our first date. I don't feel love but I don't exactly hate him either. Someone flushed the toilet and came out. A woman in her early thirties walked to the sink next to me. She glanced at me in the mirror briefly then opened her purse and began to apply some blush on her cheeks and reply her lipstick. I took out my own stick and applied it on my lips as well, leaning close to the mirror to fix any mistakes.

"You came with that black short haired boy, didn't you?" the woman asked me suddenly. I glanced at her.

"Um…yes, maim, why?"

She smiled. "He seems to really like you, doesn't he?"

My mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

She frowned. "It's obvious, hun."

"No, it's our first date actually do I don't know."

She nodded then smiled. "I see. Well be hun."

She grabbed her purse and left the restroom. _Damon likes me? Well he did say he was interested but I don't see him ever seeing me as something more then a pass time. Just another girl he dated, really. _I shook my head, deciding to lock away those thoughts and let destiny decide. I collected myself and left the restroom.

Damon had already paid and was leaning against the wall. He leaned off when I walked over to him. He offered his arm and he escorted me out. A few police men were coming in. Damon held the door opened and the men thanked him.

I went through the door and went outside. I was surprised to see a couple of police men coming towards the door. Damon walked me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I thanked him and was about to get in when I heard something that one of the cops said that made me freeze.

"I don't care what the boss says, I believe it's a bloodsucker. It all makes sense, right?"

I don't know why I did it, but I went up to them.

"Bonnie!" Damon called but I ignored him.

"Excuse me." I said. All five of them turned to me.

"Can we help you, Miss?" one of them asked.

"I wasn't trying to nosy or anything but I heard one of you say…the word bloodsucker."

Four of them turned to the one who had said the word, who cleared his throat.

"Listen, Miss. You must have heard wrong. I never said that."

"Yes, you did, sir. You said that you didn't care about what your boss said, you thought it was a bloodsucker."

He laughed nervously. "I was joking around, Miss. There's no such thing as vampires."

His eyes told me something different.

"Bonnie we should go." Damon said behind me.

I stared at them for a moment. It seems they couldn't really stare at me in the eye anymore.

"Yeah." I said and I let Damon lead me back to the car.

Damon:

I had heard what the cop had said too. There was a vampire in town. He or she could be anywhere right now, considering there was so many cops in one place.

I got into the driver's side and shut the door. I glanced over at Bonnie who was silent, thinking while staring down at her hands. I hesitated but reached out and touched her arm. She jumped.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I said, taking my hand back.

She shook her head. "No I'm sorry."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Damon?" she asked, hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in vampires?"

McCullough residence (mother's POV):

I woke up and saw it was 9:05 in the morning. I looked over at my husband Jeffery next to me, who was still asleep. I got out slowly out of bed and went to the bathroom first before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. I stopped when I saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. I went over to it and picked it up. My eyes widened. It was from Bonnie. I swallowed and went back to the room.

Bonnie:

Damon's eyes seemed to darken, if it was possible.

"Why would you ask me that?" he said, slowly and dead calm.

"Curious question."

His eyes were alert now, careful. He opened his mouth to say something but my cell began to ring. I had a feeling I knew who it was. I took out my cell and indeed it was my mother. I looked over at Damon.

He nodded, motioning it was okay to answer. I pressed the button and pressed the cell to my ear.

"Hey, mom, good morning." I said normally as possible.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"At Denny's." I said truthfully.

"Are you with Stefan?"

"Yes." I said, feeling guilty for lying.

She seemed to calm down a lot with that. My mother had met Stefan one say when Stefan drove me home after school. She got a very good impression from him.

"Well at least you made a note so thank you at least for that." she said slowly, thinking.

"Yeah, we're just hanging out and stuff. I'm fine, we'll be fine. See you tonight, okay?"

A short pause. "…Okay but be careful."

"Of course. Bye."

I hung up.

I looked over at Damon was looked surprised about something.

"What?" I asked.

"You still want our date to continue?"

For some reason, I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah."

He turned on the car and pulled out.

"So where we going next?"

He began to drive towards our next secret destination (at least for me).

"You'll see." he said, a small smirk on his lips.

Half an hour later:

Damon had taken the freeway and exited on a road I didn't recognize but around were many expensive looking farm houses. Well, some looked more expensive than others.

Damon:

Without her knowing, of course, I had read her mind for interests the day I gave her a ride in my car. I saw one of her most strongest interest were horses, followed by art. I'm glad she had forgotten about the question she asked me before her mother called.

"My father knows a person here who owes him a favor for helping him out on business. We're going to pat him a visit. His name is Andrew."

She nodded, wondering why we would be going to this man on our date. I guess she didn't have an idea on what I plan to do. _Good. _Few minutes later, we arrived and I drove into the small car drive way to go up to the farm house. Well a person passing by this place wouldn't call it a farm but a mansion. It had two stories to it and held more than 20 horses and other normal farm animals of each kind.

I had called Andrew last night and told him about my date. He had agreed with no hesitation and told us he would be honored for us to come. And there Andrew was, standing in front of his house, waiting for us. His son, Edgar, beside him, hands behind his back, mimicking his father's standing position. I parked to the side and I helped Bonnie out of the car. Bonnie was observing everything with a curious and fascinated eye. I led her over to introduce her to Andrew and his son.

"Mr. Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you as always!" Andrew said, shaking hands with me.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Cannon. Thank you for having us." I said.

"Oh it's no problem at all and please call me Andrew! And I'm sure you remember my son, Edgar?"

"Of course." I smiled and shook hands. "How have you been? Look even more like your father now since the last time I saw you."

He smiled. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore. I've been well, thank god, and it's been awhile. We were…15 when we last saw each other."

"Call me Damon and yes we were."

I looked over at Bonnie. "Bonnie this is Mr. Andrew Cannon, the owner of this territory and his son Edgar. And gentlemen, this is Bonnie, my date."

Bonnie smiled and shook hands with both of them. Bonnie blushed a little when she shook hands with Edgar. Edgar seemed to linger on her hand before pulling away.

"Nice to meet you, young lady." Andrew said.

"It's nice to have you here, Bonnie." Edgar said, staring at her. I felt my hands clench into fists at my sides. There was a moment of awkward silence. Andrew must have felt it and he quickly cleared his throat and said, "Well I guess we should head over to the stalls. Follow me."

I took Bonnie's hand in mine and Bonnie looked up at me, surprised.

Edgar followed next to his father in silence. They must be communicating telepathically. _Better tell your bastard of a son to keep his hands to himself or they'll be ripped off from him. _We arrived at the stalls were they kept the horses. Bonnie's face brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my god they're beautiful!" Bonnie commented.

"Choose any one you want." Edgar said. She froze and looked at him then at me.

"We're going to horse back ride?" she gasped.

I just smiled.

She ran up to a white one. The horse stared down curiously at Bonnie and bent it's nose down further as Bonnie reached up and touched his nose.

"One of my little cousins named her justice." Edgar explained. "That one horse likes to keep things in order. She's like the peace maker or mother of all the horses here."

"How lovely." Bonnie whispered. "I'll choose this one."

Edgar nodded. "I'll get her ready for you."

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry to inform you that you won't be able to choose the same horse you always do since a child." Andrew said. I glanced at him and frowned.

"Reason?"

He lowered his eyes to the ground. "Poor midnight died awhile back. Old age, doctor said."

My pressed my lips together. I remember midnight. He was named as such because this horse was entirely black. He didn't like to be ridden because, for some reason, he was scared of humans and other horses so they kept him a separate stall. One day I was curious about the stall and I snuck away from the adults and my father to go see what they had in there. I was surprised to see a horse alone so I went up to him and I reached out to touch its nose like Bonnie had with Justice and it let me. I felt right at that moment some kind of understanding and we had bonded.

I had asked Andrew if he would let me ride him and Andrew had told me no because he didn't like anybody even touching him. They had to inject him so he could go to sleep to bathe him. I told them what happened and Andrew didn't believe me so I showed him and my father and Andrew was very shocked to see me touch midnight. Andrew let me take him for a ride, along with the permission from my father, and I never felt so alive. Midnight never gave me trouble and he obeyed me like any trained horse would obey its master. I loved that horse. Now he's gone and I wish him a good life wherever he was.

"But if you'd like you could try out the son he left, Emerald." Andrew said.

I raised en eyebrow. "Why that name?"

"A little niece of mine named him that."

I nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Andrew nodded. "I'll set him up for you."

I looked around for Bonnie and I saw she was not in the stall. I went outside to the riding area and the sight made my blood boil with anger. Edgar had his hands on Bonnie's sides as he helped her up on the horse.

Bonnie looked up and saw me. She smiled and waved. Then she saw my face andlowered her hand down on the horse, confused about my anger. Then she must have realized when she saw me glaring over at Edgar.

Edgar looked over and I swore I saw a smirk form on his face.

"I always accept a challenge." I mumbled to myself.

"Your horse is ready, sir." Andrew said, standing next to me.

"Thank you, Andrew."

I followed him over to the horse and I small smile formed on my lips when I saw the horse looked just like his father. All black with that same muscular build. I walked up to the horse with confidence. He glanced over at me, wondering who was coming over. He stared at me as I stared at him for a moment, wanting to let it know I'm not an enemy.

I then slowly reached out and placed my hand on his nose. He pressed his nose against it after a few seconds.

"I don't know how you do it, Mr. Salvatore, considering…you know…" he trailed off.

I smirked. "Horses know who plans to hurt them."

I then walked to the side and got on. I took hold of the leather rope and pulled the rope to the side to make him turn. I then snapped the rope gently to get him to walk. I headed over to Edgar and Bonnie. I saw Edgar now had his own horse and was walking the horse next to Bonnie. I went on the other side of Bonnie. She was laughing about something that Edgar said. She looked over at me and then down at the horse.

"Not surprised you chose a black one." she said, petting Emerald.

"Well we chose the best horses. The other ones can't compare to save their lives." I said, looking at Edgar while Bonnie was still petting my horse. Edgar rolled his eyes.

Bonnie looked at me with a firm look. "That's not true."

I smirked and changed the subject. "Enjoying yourself?"

She smiled. "I am but how did you know I liked horses?"

"I asked my brother about you."

She frowned a little and thought. "Mm. I don't think I ever told your brother about my love for horses but…I guess I must have. Well in any case, thank you."

I nodded. "My pleasure."

We stayed in silence for a moment and Edgar cleared his throat.

"How did you two meet?"

I wanted to tell him to mind his own damn business but Bonnie beat me to it. I'm kidding.

"His brother and I are great friends and one day he asked me to come over to hang out and that's when I saw Damon."

"Love at first sight, huh?"

Bonnie opened her mouth but then shut it. She looked away, uncomfortable.

I then remembered I could communicate with other vampires through minds as well so I did. _Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Edgar. You ask too many stupid questions._

**So she's just another victim of yours? **I glared at him fiercely. _I don't have to answer to you. I'm warning you. Shut up. _

Bonnie:

I felt so embarrassed. _What was Damon thinking now? _I was afraid to look at his expression since he hadn't commented on the question.

"How about a race?" I suddenly asked, trying to get rid of the tension.

"Sure you can handle the horse?" Damon asked.

"We won't go so fast." I reassured.

Damon didn't seem convinced. _He's worried for me. _

"Please?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment.

"Yeah, come on, Damon, she'll be fine." Edgar commented.

Damon kept his eyes on me. Then he nodded. "Alright."

Note: I'll stop there because I'll continue the upcoming chapter based on the biggest number of votes of either yes or no to my original male vampire. Don't forget to review!


	7. Going Home

My Friend's Creepy Brother

Chapter 7

Note: Some of you guys didn't say either a yes or a no which is fine, there's no problem with that. I took those as no vote. No in the end, the no vote won…and I was thinking a lot about this original bad boy and…I decided just to go with it. No, it's not Edgar nor Klaus, I'm sorry peeps! Enjoy the chapter!

Damon:

I didn't think this was a good idea. She hasn't even been on the horse for an hour yet. She's not ready for a race. But she wanted one and I didn't want to ruin her good mood. I looked over at Edgar who looked just as enthusiastic and Bonnie was. I couldn't help it. I sent an invisible wave of power at him, knocking off his horse with a surprised yelp. _Asshole.__You should be supporting me on this! Is something happens to her, remember she's on your land. _He tensed, knowing what I meant.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, I had a clumsy moment." Edgar said and quickly stood up and got back on his horse. The entrance into the woods trail at the end of the horse grass field was open.

"How about in there?" Bonnie asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no." I said seriously this time.

"Your parents want you alive, don't they?"

She sighed. "Fine we'll do it here. Ready set go!"

I almost chocked on my own saliva as Bonnie turned the horse and began to run (though at a fair running pace like she said) her horse back to the other end.

I went after her right after Edgar. I sent a wave of power again and it knocked him off. I smirked and kept my horse on running after my date. Everything was going well. Suddenly I notice she began to wobble to the side. Everything from there seemed to go in slow motion.

Bonnie:

It felt great. Riding a horse with the air flowing in the air. I never felt so alive. Then it suddenly changed. I began to feel weak from head to toe and I began to feel weak. Darkness took over me after that and I knew nothing more.

Damon:

"Bonnie!" I yelled out but I wasn't fast enough. Bonnie fell off the side of the horse and fell onto the grass but her foot got stuck and she was dragged a few seconds before her foot fell off and she was left on the ground, unmoving. I stopped my horse with one sharp pull. The horse let out a startled whining noise and stopped. I got off and ran over to her at vampire speed. I knelt down by her, Edgar at me side. I turned her over and touched her pulse point on the side of her throat. I sighed with relief when I felt a pulse. It was weak but it was there.

"Get some water and a wet towel! Now!"

"Why me?" he asked. I turned a very dangerous warning face on him.

"Right away." he said quickly in fear and he ran to get it.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered. I saw some bruises already forming on the side of her face. Since she had changed into riding uniform clothes, I couldn't check her over for more without taking off her clothes.

**Note: I just thought that it wouldn't be a good idea for Bonnie to have ridden in a dress so I had to put that she had to change. Even though…there was no possible time for her to do that in the last chapters, just pretend she did change. Continuing with the story…**

Edgar came back and gave me the water. I grabbed it and supported the upper half of her body on my arm and tapped the towel on her neck and forehead. Few seconds later, she stirred and her eyes opened, unfocused.

"Welcome back to earth." Edgar said and I elbowed him hard in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. He coughed but I ignored it.

"Bonnie can you hear me?" I asked calmly.

Her eyes held mine and she winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She coughed and I tipped her head and brought the cup to her lips. She accepted and drank it down greedily.

"My leg. Hurts…" she trailed off, wincing when she moved again.

"Everything hurts." she added.

_I was in for it now. Not only from her parents but from my annoying brother. _

"Call 911." I said to Edgar. He began to stand. I held up a hand. "Never mind, I'll take her myself."

"No, no!" Bonnie protested desperately. I felt her hand reach up and grip the edge of my tuxedo jacket. I looked down at her.

"Don't take me to the hospital." she begged.

"What if you broke something?"

"Decide already!" Edgar said.

I turned to yell at him when I froze. The smell of sweet blood filled my nose.

"Damon?" Edgar asked.

I slowly looked down at Bonnie's leg. The aroma was strong there and I knew why. My fangs threatened to come out. **Damon, don't do it. **I ignored him and my hand reached out slowly towards her leg.

"W-what is he doing?" Bonnie asked shakily.

My sudden hunger daze must have made me slow. Suddenly Edgar moved and Bonnie was out of my arms and in his. He stood a few feet away. Bonnie looked like she was going to pass out again but not from pain.

"What's going on? How did you do that?" Bonnie asked, scared.

Edgar ignored her and kept his eyes on me.

"I'll be taking her to our nurse while you…collect yourself." he said firmly and walked towards the house quickly. I watched them go. My fangs hurt now. Badly. Bonnie's blood was something else for my senses. I've never craved a human's blood like that before.

I sat down in the grass. I had to control the monster right now. I couldn't be near Bonnie or who knows what could happen. If Edgar hadn't been here, she probably would be dead. Minutes passed and, too slowly for my liking, my fang ache and alerted senses, began to calm down. In the end, it probably took, an hour or so before I considered it safe to go see Bonnie. _How is she? _**How are you? **_Better. _**She'll be fine but she has a couple of cuts and bruises. She did cut her leg pretty bad but the nurse cleaned it up and bandaged it well. Her muscles are okay but they hurt because of the fall and the dragging. **_I can imagine._** The nurse gave her water with blood in it. **I didn't answer. **It's for the wounds to heal faster. Just in case, keep her from anything dangerous. We wouldn't want a new born vampire with heavy blood lust running around. **_Yeah and what should be do about what she saw? _**Taken care of. **I knew what that meant. _Good. _**You're welcome, Damon. **I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, thanks or whatever. I'm coming to see her. _

Bonnie:

Edgar told me I had fallen off the horse due to the sun beating down on me and I woke up here. The nurse gave me some water though I have to say, it had a weird taste to it but it must be the taste of farm water or something.

That's when I realized Damon wasn't in the room.

"Where's…?" I trailed off, looking around.

"He's doing some things. He's coming though." Edgar answered.

Few seconds later Damon came in with the most serious face I had ever seen in my life.

"How are you doing?" he asked, his voice low.

"Okay, I guess."

Damon and I just stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I said, thinking why he was so serious. My fall could have been so much worse. Now I couldn't go home like this or else my parents would ask questions about my condition.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'll take you home later." he said with that same low voice, as if someone might overhear a secret.

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I'll leave you to rest. I'll take you home later." he said and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" I called out.

He paused and looked back at me, waiting.

"I really am sorry! I should have never made that stupid race but you can't just suddenly end the date like this!"

"Don't blame yourself, Bonnie, and I have to end it because you won't be able to walk like you use to right now. Your parents will want to murder me anyway when they see you."

I watched him walk out the door. I looked over at the other two people in the room Edgar was looking down at the floor. The nurse was looking down at her hands.

"Bring him back, please!" I said to Edgar.

He hesitated. "I'm sorry but I don't think he'll listen. He looked really serious about what he said so we'll lest you rest too. Come Mrs. Crensington."

I watched, wide eyed, as they walked out the door. Edgar let her go out first and glanced back at me one more time before he closed the door. I began to place my feet on the ground.

"Please don't do anything that will get you in worse condition. Rest." Edgar said behind the door.

I huffed and placed my feet back on the bed. _It's very comfortable…_

I took a long swallow of the other cup of water on the tray next to me. I laid back down and rubbed my temples. _Damon was right. My parents were going to kill him…well no, not him. They're going to kill Stefan since I told them I was with him. What am I going to do now? _

My eyes began to close by themselves. Moments later I couldn't open them anymore and sleep took over.

I was running through darkness, in search of something but I couldn't remember what. Suddenly I came to a halt and a few feet away was a dark figure. It turned and I gasped when I saw it was Damon. Except there was wrong with him. He had red stained lips and he looked…not human. He began to growl. It sounded animalistic.

"Damon, it's me." I said, backing away in fear as he began to advance slowly. He began to run now and I ran as well but I was no match for his speed. I was slammed onto the ground and Damon gripped a handful of my hair and pulled it back roughly to pull my head back. He growled again and I felt a horrible pain on my neck. I screamed and I felt myself begin to die. _This must be how death feels like. _

I gasped and my eyes snapped open. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was still inside the same room I was left in. That's when I realized that nothing hurt. I took the covers off me and looked down at my leg. The bandage was stained with dried brownish blood. I moved my leg a little from side to side. Nothing. Then I lifted it up and nothing either. I frowned in disbelief and I took off my bandage. My eyes widened when I didn't even see a scar. I touched my whole leg and there was no pain. It was like if my fall hadn't happened. I heard footsteps in the hall and it came to the door. It opened a little.

"You awake?"

Damon.

I swallowed. "Y-yeah."

The door opened fully and Damon stepped in with my dress and shoes in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, still serious.

"Something's…wrong. I mean nothing hurts anymore and I…" I paused to check my arms and such. "I have no cuts or anything anymore."

"Then why should you consider it wrong?"

"Because in order for me to heal completely, it would take like a few weeks and I would have a scar on my leg!"

"Please don't raise your voice, some people in this house are now sleeping."

"Huh?" I asked and I looked out the window. It was dark outside.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:05 but it looks later than that."

We stared at each other again.

"Damon-"

"Get dressed and I'll take you home." he said and handed me my stuff before walking out without another word. I looked down at my dress for a moment. I really hoped this would have turned out differently. I ruined the date. I sighed heavily and got dressed. I called for Damon to come in.

"Umm…" I trailed off my protest when he helped me up from the bed.

"Can you walk?"

I took a few baby steps and nothing hurt.

"Yeah." I replied.

He let me go but kept a hand on my arm just in case as we walked out of the room and down the hall. Edgar and his father were standing at the front door, waiting for us.

"Our dearest apologies for today, maim." Edgar's father said with sincerity.

"No don't apologies. It was my fault." I said.

"I hope the next time Damon brings you-" he suddenly stopped when his eyes fell on Damon. I turned over to him but his eyes were serious and wasn't staring at Edgar.

"We should get going now, gentlemen. It was a pleasure." Damon said, giving them my uniform and pulling me through the door. I looked back at them but they stood where they were, watching us walk away. We went to Damon's car and he helped me get in. He closed the door and got into his seat. He turned on the car and went into reverse. He turned the car to face the front and drove through the entrance where we came in this morning. I looked back at the farm. Edgar and his father were no where to be seen. The house door was closed.

Damon:

I didn't mean to be serious right now but the date had to end no matter how much I wanted to. Bonnie could have died because of me. We were now in the highway and Bonnie to confront me.

"Why are you acting like this?" she whispered, afraid that I might explode at her or something. I looked into her mind and I saw that she thought I was angry for doing the race. She was also sad that the date had to end this way. A small spark of happiness flowed through me, knowing she had enjoyed herself while she did.

"Don't ignore me, Damon. That's very rude." she said.

"I'm not angry at you if that's what you're thinking." I said softening my voice a little.

"If you're nervous about what my parents are going to say then don't be. My accident proof injuries are gone." then she mumbled. "Though I still don't understand how."

"You wouldn't understand." I said.

"Well I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Now drop it, please." I said firmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her frown at me and shake her head.

She leaned her head against the window and stared ahead. Suddenly her phone began to ring in her small purse and she took it out.

"It's Stefan." she mumbled.

"Answer if you want."

She glared at me, getting annoyed of my tone. She pressed the button and pressed the cell to her hear. "Hey."

Stefan:

I couldn't stop pacing now. I had called Damon about 100 times since around 4 but he never answered. That didn't help my paranoid ideas that flowed through my head. I looked at the lock again it read 8:16. I was going to call her now. And I did.

"Hey." she said almost nervously.

"Where are you?" I asked, worried.

"We are heading home right now."

I sighed in relief. "Okay and…did you have a good time?"

She paused. I frowned. "Yeah, I did. We had breakfast and after he took me to ride horses then we went to a movie and had dinner."

"Sounds nice. I'm glad you had fun. Could you please pass my brother on the phone?" I asked.

"Umm yeah sure. One second."

"What?" he asked, emotionless.

"Alright so what really happened?"

"What you think I can't take care of my date?"

"Damon she's not one of your stupid girls from the street that you feed on!"

**I haven't done anything to her, got it? **_If I see a scratch on her on Monday, I'll hurt you. You know what? I'll go to see her tomorrow just in case. _**You do what the fuck you want. **He sounded very angry. Something had indeed happened and Bonnie didn't want to say it. I would go and see her tomorrow to get the truth.

"Hey again." Bonnie said.

"Alright so I'm going to pass by in the afternoon, I mean if that's okay."

"That's fine."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

I hung up and looked over at the TV.

"The Cameron cemetery watcher, Alexander Maze, was found dead by one of his co-workers, Daniel Fields, this morning. Police say that Gregory must have been attacked by an animal but the weird thing is the attack was only set on the side of neck where two puncture wounds were found. Not only that but the body was empty of blood. So was this really an animal attack or could the fiction horror movies be right about the supernatural? You decide. This is Rebecca Porter on channel 3 news. Back to headquarters." the reporter girl said. I turned off the TV and down at my empty glass of vodka.

"It couldn't be." I whispered, glaring down at the glass.

_Katherine and Gregory Arredondo. They're coming for us. Just like they promised. _

Bonnie:

Damon parked in front of the driveway.

I glanced over at him. "I had fun."

He nodded. "I know."

He leaned and kissed me on the cheek. His face was still serious though not as much this time. I stared at him and sighed.

"I don't understand you." I admitted.

"I'm a complicated man."

A small smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Indeed." I said snorting though I had a small smile on my face as well.

"Goodnight then." I said and I planted one on his cheek as well.

I got out of the car and closed the door. I got to my door and waved at him before going inside. I hoped I would go out with him. After going through my parents questions and comments for awhile, I went to my room. So was it love? _Yes. _But just in case, I had to know more about him. I was sure there was more to this Damon Salvatore than meets the eye.

Note: I love reviews! I placed Gregory's picture link in my profile! Since it's in black and white, I'll describe him to you. Brown hair, blue eyes like Katherine's and of course pale skin because he's a vampire. About 18 years old but he's like 600 something years old like his sister.


	8. Truth Revealed

My Friend's Creepy Brother

Chapter 8

Gregory:

It felt like I've been running forever. When I got the police away, I was able to breathe. I've been following my sister for awhile now. She keeps moving and I'm surprised she hasn't caught my scent yet. I don't know if she thinks I'm alive or dead. I sometimes curse the knowing that she was faster than me. I slowed down when I saw the welcome sign of Cameron, Arizona. I followed her scent here. I walked through the streets and a few blocks ahead I saw many cars surrounding a cemetery. Cop cars. I quickly turned invisible. They seem to be searching for something on the ground. That's when I realized that my sister had been here. She had killed someone to feed and now the cops were suspicious that she was in town.

I tried to communicate telepathically with her. For some reason she hasn't answered me the last time couple of times I've called her name. _Katherine. _Moments passed and I ran a hand through my hair frustrated. I was going to have to track her down until I saw her. Her scent was fading so I had to hurry. I began my search through the town.

Katherine:

I had gone deep into the forest to hide. I took down another mortal this morning and left the body in the bush in front of me so this one wouldn't be so easy to find. Now I was sitting in the ground, thinking about what I should do next. **Katherine. **That voice again. Sounded like my brother but I wasn't sure. It's been awhile since I last saw him and it seems I've forgotten almost everything about him. I listened to see if the voice would say anything else but moments passed and nothing. My head jerked up when I suddenly felt the presence of another vampire. I was on my feet and ready to fight if necessary.

Then the presence was suddenly behind me and I turned around and swung sharp nails. A strong hand caught it. I stared into the face of probably the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His eyes were black and he wore black from head to toe. His skin told me indeed he was a vampire too. He let go of my hand. I looked him over with a blank expression but I approved of what my eyes took in. My eyes then returned to his face. Neither of us said anything.

"I'll take that you are the vampire the authorities are looking for." he said.

"What are you going to do about it?"

He ignored my question. "What's your name?"

"Katherine."

"Damon."

I nodded. "Well, Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Walking."

"That's it?"

He didn't answer me. He kept those endless dark eyes on me. **Katherine where are you, damn it!**My eyes widened when I realized it was my brother. Damon raised an eyebrow at my expression. _Greg? _**What took you so long to answer? **_I wasn't sure it was you. _**Where are you? **_Woods._ I returned my attention back on Damon.

"See ya." I said began to walk away. He was suddenly in front of me. I smiled and patted his chest.

"You don't have to worry. I wasn't planning to stay long in this town."

"Good to know. Now beat it."

He turned and walked away.

I watched him go with an observing expression. I turned my attention to my younger brother as I sensed him coming over to me. I smiled at him.

"Thought they had captured you." I said.

He stopped in front of me. "I imagined."

I couldn't help but hug him. Been awhile since I've done it and we we've always been close since we were human. I pulled back and stared at him.

"Who was that you were talking to?" he asked, glancing over to where Damon had disappeared.

I smirked. "My reason for staying."

Bonnie:

My parents and I were eating breakfast when they talked about stuff in general.

"I don't understand why it had to be so hot today! Summer doesn't start for another two months!" mother complained.

"You can thank global warming for that." father commented. "Oh, did you hear about the dead guy?"

"What dead guy?" mother asked, confused.

"About a day or two ago, they found a body of the cemetery shift worker. Somebody killed him at work and the weird part is that there wasn't a mark on his body except for the one on the side of his neck where it looked like a vampire bite."

Mother looked shocked but then she frowned. "W-well vampires don't exist."

"I don't know. There was not a single drop of blood left in him when they found him."

I had stopped eating when I heard the word vampire. I looked up at my father.

"Not a single drop?" I asked almost in a daze.

"Darling, you shouldn't have said that. Now you got Bonnie scared." mother said.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "I'm done eating, excuse me."

I stood up and placed the dishes next to the sink and went to my room. _Vampires bite? Not a single drop left? _I had to call grams. I grabbed the phone on my nightstand and dialed her house number. She didn't answer and it took me to voicemail.

"We're sorry, the number you have called is not in. Please leave your message after the beep." the male voice machine said. I heard the beep.

"Hey, grams, it's me, Bonnie." I paused. "I needed to talk to you about something and it's pretty urgent for me. Please call me as soon as you get this. Bye."

I placed the phone back on its charging plate and went to take a shower. I dried, dressed, and brushed my teeth. I blow dried my hair and added a little makeup on my face. That's when the house phones rang and I ran over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, baby, you wanted to tell me something?"

"I did, grams. Thanks for calling."

"Well you know I'd do anything for my favorite granddaughter."

A small smile formed on my face then it disappeared when I began to talk.

"Father said the news reported not long ago about finding a blood dry body in the town cemetery."

Nothing from the other end.

"Grams?"

"Yes, I heard about the Cameron cemetery man."

I waited for her to say more but she didn't.

"Is it the vampires?" I blurted out.

"I need you to be careful from now on while going to and from school. Those…horrible monsters can deceive you into believing anything. They may look like normal people sometimes but they'll do anything for blood."

Two people came into mind. I gasped.

"Bonnie?" she asked, worried.

"N-nothing! They just…it sounds awful." I lied.

"They are awful. So I'm telling you to be careful and not trust anyone but your parents…and of course me. Is that clear?"

"I understand."

"Good. Anything else you'd like to comment?"

"No, grams. You've told me what I wanted to know."

"Alright, baby. Take care."

"You too, grams. Bye."

I hung up and laid began to think.

All kinds of ideas came to mind. _What if Stefan…? Could he be…? What about Damon?_

If my thoughts were correct, there was the possibility grams was right. I re thought that. _But he would have hurt me by now or something, wouldn't he? Either Stefan or Damon? _I couldn't see Stefan hurting a fly by his gentle personality. Not also that but…he and his brother are walking in the sun. Unless the fiction movies got the ideas about the vampires wrong. I jumped when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Bonnie?" mother called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"…Sure."

She opened the door and came inside. She frowned when she must have saw something on my face.

"You okay?" she asked, coming over to sit next to me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, carefully.

"You look worried about something."

I shrugged.

"Are they picking on you again?"

I thought about that. Ever since I've been hanging out with Stefan, people have left me alone. There were times when they would be polite to me and somebody would give me a good morning greeting but I never really thought about it until now.

"No." I said simply.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

She watched my face. I kept it blank.

"Honey, you know you can talk to me about anything. I want to know that my baby is out of harm's way."

_I hope so. _"I know, mom. I'm fine."

She had her insisting face on.

"Really." I said.

"Do you love Stefan?"

My eyes widened, not expecting that question. "No! He's just a friend!"

I heard my father call for my mother from the living room.

"Just remember that you can always talk to me about anything." she said and placed a kiss on my head and left the room. I felt guilty for not telling her anything but then she wouldn't take what I had to say very calmly. I heard my cell begin to ring and I saw it was Stefan on the caller I.D. I hesitated in answering. _I'm being paranoid. _I answered.

"Hey, Stef." I said.

"Hey, Bonnie. Um…do you mind if I stop by at your house for a moment?"

"What for?"

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

A smile formed on my face. I was just being paranoid.

"Sure, no problem." I said.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten."

"See you then."

"Bye."

I hung up and went to the living room to tell them Stefan was coming over.

Gregory:

Katherine had convinced me to feed from a human. I didn't kill her. I wasn't the type of vampire to suck the life out of their victims. After my meal, we climbed up a tree to watch as people passed by, unaware of our eyes on them.

"You're not seriously going to stay here just because of that vampire, are you?"

"Aww my baby brother jealous?" she mocked. I glared at her.

"No. I grew out of that. It's a question I'm hope you're saying no to. It's ridiculous that you'd stay for someone who probably won't love you back."

"Who says he won't love me back?"

"From what I saw, he wasn't exactly drooling over you like the other men."

"He's not a man."

"But he's male."

"True. So what's your point?"

"You shouldn't stay."

"You going?"

"Duh."

"Aw come on, Greg, stay with me! I'm sure there's something that caught your attention."

"No. The police don't help with that either. Another reason why you shouldn't stay…unless you have a death wish."

"Haha. No. As for the cops, I'll kill them all if I have to."

"I wouldn't doubt that. You would literally do anything to get what you want."

She turned a wicked smile towards me. "And don't you forget it."

Stefan:

I knocked on her door and waited. Bonnie answered a few seconds later with both her parents behind her. I felt amused when I saw her mother looked a little too happy to see me.

"Hey, Stef, come on in." Bonnie said and pulled me inside.

"Stefan dear, it's been awhile since we saw each other!" Bonnie's mother said, giving me a hug.

"Not really." I heard the father mumble. When she let go I shook the father's hand.

"So we'll be in my room." Bonnie said, pulling me by the hand to her room.

"Excuse me." I called back to them.

"Keep the door open!" father called.

Bonnie sat me down on her bed and stood in front of me.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"No I'm fine, thank you." I said, smiling.

"Did you feed-" she stopped. My eyes widened my blood seemed to turn colder. _She knows. _

"I mean…" she paused, swallowing nervously. "Did you eat already?"

"…Yeah." I mumbled.

She nodded. We stayed in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So are you?" she whispered.

I looked at the wall behind her. "I don't…know what you're talking about, Bonnie."

"You can tell me. Friends don't keep secrets." she whispered. "I'll never tell a soul."

_What should I do? Keep denying it? _I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose slowly. _No. She needs to know. I can trust her. _

"Did Damon make you suspect? Or did he tell you everything?" I asked.

"He made me suspect but someone close to me made me think about it even more. And I see now that I was correct about my suspicions."

I nodded, almost weakly. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

I nodded and patted the mattress for her to sit down. She did, watching me, waiting for me to start. I didn't have the courage at the moment to look at her in the eye so I kept my gaze on my wall.

"Before we start, I have a question."

"Okay."

"Is Damon a vampire too?"

"Yes."

I heard her exhale a small shaky breath. "Continue."

"It all started on the 23rd of September in 1502. My brother and I were closer than you can imagine. We looked upon each other for support and help when we needed it but then we grew older and we slowly began to fade apart. Well…Damon did since he was older than me. He got new friends, new habits, and our relationship was never the same. He started to talk back to father and started to pick fights with me for no reason sometimes. When Damon turned 23, I was 17. I began to realize at his University graduation that he was popular, gorgeous, a ladies' man, and with that my first feelings of envy and anger towards me brother's glorious life, had started."

Bonnie:

I was surprised at all this. I didn't understand why Stefan had to be jealous, I mean, he himself was gorgeous as well. He would easily become a ladies' man but his behavior and personality has made him different from his brother. He has paused his story was now looking down at his hands. I saw his hands had clenched into fists and it must be because of the flashbacks. I felt his feeling many times. When I was with Elena, I had felt jealously towards her a lot but I stayed at her side because no one else would talk to me if wasn't a friend of hers. Of course she was a lot more prettier than me and always had that sense of confidence I wish I could have. I was just Elena's little kitten. Ready to her call for me for companionship when she felt like it.

"It's alright, Stef. I'm not going to judge you. So far your story could be related to mine." I said comforting.

He finally glanced at me, surprised. "You have a sibling?"

I shook my head. "No. My best friend could be related to Damon in your story. She was always the popular one and she was the very good on how to work with boys…she could be Damon's twin in female form."

He nodded, understanding. "Is she here in Cameron?"

"No. California."

"I see."

Another moment of silence but this time it wasn't awkward.

"You can continue if you'd like. Like I said, I'm not going to judge you." I said.

He gave me a small smile. "I know. I trust you."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Damon became a show off when his personality changed with him. He would talk to me about his girlfriends and his friends and his talent at sports and how he won every game. After he graduated from University, that habit didn't disappear and he kept telling me and telling me things that only made my envy and anger grow with every word and…"

I had a feeling I knew where this story was going. "It became too much to handle."

He nodded, closing his eyes. "It did. One day, I snapped, and I ran over to my father's sword collection and I pulled one out. I challenged him to a duel and he accepted. He got his own sword and our fight began."

I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't want to ask the question but I had to know the whole story.

"Who won?" I whispered.

Stefan didn't move. He had stopped breathing and the only thing that made me know he was alive was his slightly trembling hands. It was a long moment before he finally answered. "Neither."

I felt the tears spill. "What happened?"

"Damon stabbed me first. I fell onto the floor and…" the tone of his voice seemed to get softer so I had to lean in. "…with the last ounce of strength I had, I stabbed him back. Death consumed us both not long after."

I wiped the tears away and I sniffled. "But I don't understand how you two could still be alive."

He opened his eyes and glanced over at me.

"One of the maids working during the time found us. She was a witch. She placed a curse on us. We woke up and she told us what she had done."

I was surprised I was taking this rather well. "Why did she do it?"

"She told us it was a punishment for the rest of eternity for what we had done to each other."

"Did she ever tell you guys her name?"

Stefan stared at me but he didn't say anything.

"Did she?" I insisted.

He nodded.

"Stefan!" I said, getting a little impatient out of my desperate curiosity.

"Emily. Emily McCullough."

Note: Don't forget to review! I have an announcement: a fan of mine, aajolie, has made a photoshop (or bucket) poster of my other story "When Boredom Strikes"! If you'd like to see it, the link is on my profile! It turned very good, I must say! :D


	9. Important message again

I agree with the readers that think of me as an awful person right now. I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories but it's not that I don't want to, it's because I can't. I am very busy with the whole moving thing to Arizona right now and plus after we leave Monday I will not have internet because we will be heading over there in car so it's going to be about a four day trip. BUT…my dad bought me a cord which allows me to charge my laptop in the car so I will be working on my stories during the four days so I should be able to update once I arrive because internet access will be already installed where we are going to live. Though when we arrive, it will be either on a Friday or Saturday and I start school that Monday so I don't think I will be able to upload them until I come back from my first day of school. Again I'm sorry, my days are going to be crazy for awhile (again) but bear with me a little longer. And one last thing, when I start school, I will try to update every few days. It will depend on the amount of work left for me every night since I will start my last year of high school. Plus I need to make friends (hope I do, please wish me luck guys) and make up for my SATs since I wasn't in the USA for my junior year. Alright I'll stop talking and for the third time, I'm sorry. Love you guys!

Xoxo

Primavera15


End file.
